Inclined rafters are commonly used to support conical-shaped roof panels on the upper edge of a circular grain bin wall. A variety of brackets have been used to interconnect the wall to the rafters. Existing brackets are complicated in construction, often difficult to install, and do not efficiently transfer loads from rafters to columns or sidewalls without creating additional bearing stresses.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a bracket for connecting roof rafters to corrugated bin sidewalls that will efficiently transfer loads from rafters to columns and sidewalls without creating any additional bearing stresses.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bracket for connecting roof rafters to corrugated bin sidewalls that is easy to install, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.